


And It's Love You Bring

by Julian_Nesmith (PhoenixSong13)



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSong13/pseuds/Julian_Nesmith
Summary: A nice little Monkees romp of the sexy kind. Davy and Mike smut entertained with a lot of love
Relationships: Davy Jones/Mike Nesmith
Kudos: 10





	And It's Love You Bring

**Author's Note:**

> I recently read three very good stories that were so good that the angst and drama left my heart aching. So I decided I wanted to write something a little more romantic and sexy and give them some love. Please be gentle with me!

**"I know there's something very strange**

**That's happened to my brain**

**I'm either feeling very good**

**Or else I am insane**

**The seeds of doubt you planted**

**Have started to grow wild**

**And I feel that I must yield**

**Before the wisdom of a child…"**

I smile as you wrap your arms around me, drawing me close into your warm, loving embrace. I lean into you, breathing in your scent, that which is distinctly you. It's a very masculine scent, with an underlying sweetness that drives me insane. I can't get enough of you, no matter how hard I try to resist.

Your lips cover mine, our tongues sliding together, fighting for dominance. But it's never about control… it's about wanting to show the other how much we love. It's a sweet fight that I don't mind losing, but I always put up a valiant effort to impress you.

Your hands fall to my waist, settling on my slim hips. I love the way I fit against you and I wouldn't change that for the world. Not when we're like two pieces of a puzzle come together. I've known a lot of people who don't have the same feeling with their lovers and I know I'm really lucky for it.

**"And it's love you bring**

**No, that I can't deny**

**With your wings I can learn to fly**

**Sweet young thing…"**

I suddenly find myself on my back as you push me against the mattress. Your lips move from mine to my throat, trailing warm kisses down my sensitive flesh. It makes me shiver and a slight moan escapes my mouth. You smile into my neck and bite lovingly at my Adam's apple. That bite sends waves of desire through my body and it leaves me shaking even as I let out a soft cry.

I can feel my hips start to writhe restlessly as your lips move lower, seeking out the flesh of my chest and stomach between the open sides of my shirt. I whine a little, desperately craving something more intimate, more wanton. These small kisses are like tiny deaths, each one shocking my system and making me want you with a passion I was unaware I possessed until you.

You slowly divest me of my clothing, from my white bell bottoms to the loose purple shirt with all the tiny buttons that drive you mad. You've threatened many times to rip the shirt apart and I always envision those little white disks skittering across the floor and sometimes I crave that kind of ferocity from you, it drives me wild. I had unbuttoned my own shirt earlier though, so it will live to see another day. Before long I lay before you, naked and vulnerable.

I sometimes still feel nervous under your appraising eye, though we've done this before and I was no stranger to sex before you. But you're the first guy I've ever been with… and the first person I've ever loved like this. I know I'm safe with you but it doesn't stop the flutter of anxiety that blooms in the pit of my stomach.

**"People try to talk to me**

**Their words are ugly sounds**

**I resist all of their attempts**

**To try and bring me down**

**I'm turned on to the sunset**

**Like I've never been before**

**I listen for your footsteps**

**As you knock upon the door…"**

You pull your own shirt over your head and I hasten to help remove your pants. I watch each piece of your own skin come into view and my body starts humming in anticipation of contact.

When you're completely bare, I press my hips to yours, feeling our erections pressing to each other. It makes me gasp, my head falling back slightly. Even that small touch sends heated desire straight through every nerve in my body.

You laugh breathlessly in my ear. "You want it already, babe?" That sweet Southern timbre in a voice deep with lust is a powerful aphrodisiac.

I nod, my skin flushed. I can't help that you drive me crazy. I can't help that I want you more than anything I've ever wanted before. I desperately need you and I don't want to wait for it any longer than I must!

But you're the more level-headed of us. You reach down and gently tease at my opening with soft fingers, though the tips are slightly calloused from the ample time spent picking at the strings of your guitar. I groan and try to press them into me, but you resist. This is something you insist on.

"I won't hurt you just because you're so passionate. Let me get you ready, honey child."

I pause at that. I love that nickname and when you call me that, I'm yours to command. I try to relax my hips and nod, looking up into your eyes.

"All right..."

You reach over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and fishing around in it for a moment. You produce a small bottle of lotion from within and draw it out, opening the top as you do so.

You squeeze a little onto your fingers and move them back to me, softly but insistently prodding until one slides into me. I gasp again and my hips buck from the subtle intrusion. You hold me down, letting a second finger join the first, thrusting insistently. Though you always try to take it slow at first, you are always just as eager as I am to be joined together. Your preparation is always thorough, but quick.

I writhe beneath the ministrations, wanting it so much. One of your fingertips brush against that small bundle of nerves inside and I cry out, my hips bucking hard into the mattress as my vision swims and unfocuses. You could easily bring me to ruination just by pressing against that sensitive place inside of me and you're very well aware of it.

"Please...Please, darling, don't tease me..." I stammer out, feeling my whole body tremble at the thought of being filled by you.

You nip and kiss at the back of my neck, your free arm wrapped around my waist. Your fingers delve into me again and again and you seem to have taken no notice of my words.

I can feel the end coming and I don't want it to be like this. I need to come with you; I need to feel you within me at the end. It's the one thing I truly, completely want.

I push your hand away with a firmness that surprises us both. I turn and pull your cock from against the thatch of short, dark hair at your groin. It's already erect and it makes me shudder from the sheer size of it. I can't wait to have it in me...

You start to protest as I stroke you gently, my hand moving along the shaft with care. I silence you with a deep kiss as I stroke the slit with my thumb, making your hips buck to me a little. A small amount of precum forms beneath my fingertips and I use it to coat the head. I press you down onto the mattress into a sitting position, pleased with the lack of resistance from you. You may dominate me but you're always willing to let me set the stage for my debauchery.

I move, almost cat-like, languorously opening my legs as I shift over you, straddling you. I stroke you still, though now I do so blindly. I break the kiss, sitting up for better contact, sliding my palm against the pulsing vein along the side. My eyes meet yours and I can see your desire reflected in them.

You've been putting me off for far too long, my love… I can see an animal lurking behind those half-closed eyes. An animal that wants nothing more than to claim me. I want it as well. We've been so busy that we last touched each other a week ago and I know there's a lot of built up sexual tension in both of our bodies.

I raise my hips, pressing your cock head to my opening. You growl as you nudge against me. I'm biding my time, pressing down on you with very little pressure. I'm delaying the moment as long as I can, driving myself wild.

But I'm driving you wild as well and you're done with my teasing. You want it just as much as I do, if not more. Your hands come to rest on my hips and you pull me down so that you're suddenly completely seated within me.

I cry out, mostly in shock as I feel your girth fill me, the heat of the silken skin pushing my own inner inferno to more intense heights. My hips writhe as I try to get comfortable with this sudden sensation, my breath catching in my throat.

You give me a moment to adjust, and then begin to move, slow and shallow at first. It doesn't take long for you to begin to gain momentum and slide as deeply as you can into me, grunting quietly in the back of your throat as you move your hips into my tightness.

I am tight… I know I am. Though we've done this before, it's not as if we do it all the time so every time is like the first. I absolutely don't mind that, it keeps me wanting it. I fist my hand into the charcoal black locks at the base of your neck almost reflexively and it causes another rather feral growl from you, a sound I never tire of at all.

I manage to shift a little and your thrusts get harder as you hold my hips, pulling me onto your length and then back up again. I come down hard each time, the action eliciting sharp gasps and aroused moans from me.

**"And it's love you bring**

**No, that I can't deny**

**With your wings I can learn to fly**

**Sweet young thing…"**

But I can tell this is a position that is hard for you to fuck me in. It doesn't give you much leverage and I sense your frustration. I slide off of you, letting that thick, proud manliness slip from me. You give me a very puzzled, slightly alarmed look.

I kiss you gently on the lips and then turn over onto my hands and knees, offering myself to you again. You don't hesitate, moving forward onto your own knees, gripping your sizeable erection in your hand.

I feel you slide into me again and I pitch forward a little, letting out a low moan as I do so. Your arm comes around my waist, pulling me back to you as your hips begin a new assault against mine.

The only sound in the room is the steady slap of your balls against my arse. It's one of the most erotic sounds I know of and, coupled with the feel of it against my flesh, it's quickly bringing me to my ruin. I know I'll shatter when we come, but I want to be shattered by you. I want to break in your arms and let you put me back together again with your gentle touch and sweet words.

You nip my throat and shoulder, driving yourself deeply in each and every time. I feel your cock brush against that place within again and I arch my back, mewling loudly, my cry strangled with lust.

Oh how I want this! How I always long to feel you like this! And it's absolute heaven! There's no feeling like it. The girls I've been with have never left me craving more like you do.

My breath is now sobbing, my own cock hardening painfully at the sheer pleasure you're wracking my body with. I begin to reach down to touch myself, but you bat my hand away, enclosing your own fingers around my throbbing member.

You start to fist my length in rhythm to your thrusts and it's maddeningly exquisite. I have never felt this good and I know no one will ever make me feel like you do. You seem to know every place on my body that drives me insane, every erogenous zone I possess and you're using it to your advantage.

It doesn't take me long before I'm crying out loudly, coming fiercely into your hand, on the sheets. I feel my whole body tighten with the orgasm and I fight to breathe, enveloped in warm release like golden sunlight that washes over me like a blanket. My back arches as I push back to you, desperate to drive you further into me to heighten my pleasure, and yours.

I hear you groan behind me, your teeth sinking into my shoulder as you come as well. I feel the hot wetness of your cum as it hits my inner walls and I gasp. It's always a bit of a strange feeling, but I love it and I want more of it and I don't think I'll ever get enough.

I flex my muscles a bit, milking you of every last drop. You're panting hard, your forehead against my shoulder blade, your body deliciously limp against mine.

As you pull out of me, you press feverish kisses down my spine, to the small of my back. I feel your tongue trace patterns over my skin and my heart jumps to my throat. It makes me blush for some odd reason and I hide my face in my pillow.

I hear you laugh and you gently press me so that I turn over, onto my back. I look up into your eyes, knowing my own are a cesspool of brandy brown, tinged with dark from the pleasure. I also imagine that my pupils are completely blown, mirroring yours. You lean down and kiss me, tugging lightly at my full lower lip with your teeth and sending shivers up my spine.

"I love you, tiny… Love you so much..."

I smile and my heart swells with the sheer joy of those words. I wrap my arms around you and pull you close to me so that your head is over my still pounding heart.

"I love you too, darling… I love you too..." I murmur.

I close my eyes and let sleep come to claim me as I'm wrapped in a nest of warmth and security in your arms. In my mind's eye, my dreams are filled with you and visions of love. I know I get a little starry eyes when it comes to the 'L' word but there's one thing I know for certain and it's all because of your love for me.

I can no longer settle for only stars when I have been given the entire universe inside your heart. I count my blessings every day and the truth is that you're the biggest blessing I could ever have been given.

We may struggle with money, sometimes we don't have food. I never feel like I'm lacking though. Your love makes a prince out of this pauper and I have everything I will ever need. I love you. Always.

**"And it's love you bring**

**Wit dreams of bluer skies**

**And of alll these things when I see it in your eyes**

**Sweet young thing**

**Sweet young thing"**

**The End**


End file.
